1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas compressor disposed in an air conditioner mounted in a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an air conditioner for adjusting temperature in a compartment is disposed in a vehicle. Such an air conditioner has a loop refrigerant cycle in order to circulate a refrigerant (cooling medium). This refrigerant cycle includes an evaporator, a gas compressor, a condenser, and an expansion valve in that order. The gas compressor of the air conditioner compresses a gaseous refrigerant (refrigerant gas) in order to generate a high pressure refrigerant gas, and discharge the gas to the condenser.
Conventionally, the vane rotary air compressor is known as such a gas compressor (ex., see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-095566)). This vane rotary air compressor includes a rotatable rotor having a plurality of vanes which are telescopically disposed in a cylinder having a substantially oval inner surface. Top ends of the vanes are in sliding contact with the inner surface of the cylinder.
The vane rotary gas compressor described in the Patent Document 1 includes a rotor incorporated in a rotating axis; a cylinder having an inner surface which surrounds the rotor on the outer surface of the rotor; a plurality of vanes extending from the outer surface of the rotor to the inner surface of the cylinder; and a compressing mechanism unit having two side blocks which cover both ends of the rotor and the cylinder and rotatably supports both sides of the rotating axis.
This compressing mechanism unit decreases a volume of the compressing room formed between the outer surface of the rotor and the inner surface of the cylinder by two adjacent vanes, resulting in compressing the low pressure refrigerant gas introduced to the compressing room and exhausting the compressed high pressure refrigerant gas to an exterior.
This compressing mechanism unit is received in a housing having an opening at a first end. The opening at the first end is covered by the front head (hereinafter, left and right sides of FIGS. 1 to 3 are defined as first and second sides or first and second ends, respectively.). In detail, the outer surface of the side block at the second end of the compressing mechanism unit (opposed to the front head) is fitted (pressingly fitted) into the inner surface of the housing. The outer side of the side block at the first end of the compressing mechanism unit (front head side) is fixed in the front head via the bolt.
Because an exciting force such as a compress reaction force, which is generated by rotating the rotating axis (rotor), is periodically propagated in a cylinder when compressing a refrigerant gas in a compressing room, a periodic oscillation is generated in the cylinder while operating the above vane rotary air compressor.
The oscillation generated in the cylinder is directly propagated to the housing via a second end of a side block and the housing is also oscillated since the second end of the side block of the compressing mechanism unit is fitted (pressingly fitted) into the inner surface of the housing.
Now, the case that a vehicle engine, which drives the rotating axis (a rotor) as a driving source, and is disposed in the vicinity of the gas compressor, is considered. Since the fitting unit formed at the outer surface of the housing is fixed to an engine bracket which attaches this engine via the bolt and the like, it has a disadvantage that the oscillation of the housing is propagated to the engine bracket via this fitting unit.